


Kamira

by HPFanficClub



Series: HPFanficClub Group Writes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanficClub/pseuds/HPFanficClub
Summary: HPFanficClub's Group Write for August 2020Prompt;Hermione had been watching her for months. Secretly, she always wanted the girl to turn around, and then, she did.Writers;someonesbeenhere, JMilz, infinitefalltohell
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: HPFanficClub Group Writes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000644
Kudos: 25





	Kamira

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server HPFanFicClub do a group write each month where our users take turns to complete a fic starting with a basic prompt!
> 
> If you'd like to join in, follow the link below to join us!
> 
> https://discord.com/invite/harrypotterfanficclub

She was stunning of course, Hermione always knew she would be. She wouldn't expect anything less. But the confirmation of her theory only made Hermione feel worse.

Her stomach churned as she quickly turned away, afraid of being spotted. She didn't stand a chance.

What hurt most was not that she didn't stand a chance, but that she knew she didn't stand a chance. Hermione wasn't one to prefer being in the dark, but in this situation, she would prefer not to feel the hurt of knowing than to know anything at all.

"Miss Granger, if your intention is to check out that book, I'd prefer you did not paw at it so. If Madam Pince were to catch you, she'd lose her hat." Hermione jumped. She had been fingering the same book for quite some time. How long, she wasn't sure. "P-Professor McGonagall! Sorry, I was - I was just - " "Staring at Mr. Finnigan - again! I must tell you, Miss Granger, I do not usually involve myself in student affairs, but I daresay you could do much better." Hermione paled, but between her and the girl she had been watching, was indeed, Seamus. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked.

While the Professor's comment should have been endearing, Hermione only felt a disappointed pang. She really wished the boy's flirtatious words and infuriating smirks didn't make her feel they way they did but Hermione was too smart to deny the truth. She clutched her borrowed books tighter as she moved his way, determined to pass him without incident but her curiosity was too persistent to fight. She risked a fleeting glance, telling herself she'd only look for a second but the sight she was met with held her attention. Seamus' gaze fixed on her, his smirk less pronounced and his eyes a little darker.

The corridor offered the breath of fresh air she had been seeking - but only for a moment. "Can't keep yer eyes off me, can you, Granger?" Hermione whipped around. "I wasn't looking at you! You just happen to often stand between me and - " Luna. "And what?" She pressed her lips together. "No one. I mean - nothing. Just stay out of my way, Seamus." As she began storming past him, she heard him shout, "You can't hide from this forever, Granger! Let me know when you finally pluck up and tell off Weasley! I'll be waiting!" And with that, he highlighted just another problem: Ronald.

Her tumultuous situation with Seamus had crept up on her so suddenly that she hadn't fully figured out what to do with her feelings before they'd been noticed by him. Say what you want about him but he could be absurdly tuned into those around him when he wanted to be and Hermione hadn't escaped that. Therein lay the issue. She was aware of these feelings. As was Seamus. Soon everyone would know. The only one in the dark now was Ron. If she wanted to out of this bizarre involvement with Finnigan - and she really wanted out - she'd have to speak to Ronald. It was the right thing to do. That didn't make it any less difficult though.(edited)

As she met the intersecting corridor, she saw Harry. He was the only person she told. The one person she trusted. Seamus had merely picked up on it. "Harry!" "Hermione, I - I was just headed to the common room - but - you're panting, are you all right?" "I'm - Harry, I have to tell Ron." She closed her eyes. "Seamus - he - he's told me he'll tell everyone if I don't - if I don't tell Ron." "As if they'd believe him," Harry breathed. "Hermione, you don't have to tell anyone anything. This is a really personal thing..." "I'm gay, Harry, and I've been leading Ronald on this whole time." She crossed her arms. "And Seamus - he - he's right in a way. I owe Ron this much." "Well yes, I agree with you getting off the hook with Ron, but if you're not ready to - " "I'll never be ready, Harry. Some things, you just have to jump in with both feet and hope for the best." Harry nodded. "You're going to tell him, then?" Hermione nodded back. "I have to."

"Good luck then." Harry said, walking away in the same direction he came from.

Hermione groaned. She knew Harry wouldn't be happy about the news. Ron's abysmal moods, after all, affected them both.

The apprehension must have been all over her face, she was barely heckled by the Hogwarts paintings as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Even the fat lady let Hermione pass without incident for fear of taking the brunt of whatever foul mood had tainted the young witch's features. Stepping into the common room, he was there, just as she assumed he would be. She wasn't sure if she was more relieved or nervous.

From behind a copy of the Daily Prophet, he said, "Hermione! Hey! I was wondering - " "Ron, I have to talk to you." "Well, all right..." he said, unsurely folding the newspaper and setting it in his lap. "What's going on?" She took a deep breath.

"Um okay," she shuffled forward hastily to perch herself on the plush cushion of the empty armchair beside him. "We're friends right?" "Uh, yes?" he replied, eyeing her warily. He probably assumed he was in some kind of trouble with her again, for doing something ludicrous that he didn't think was that big of a deal. She sighs. "Friends tell each other things right? Important things?" She tried next. Ron bolted upright and held up his hands defensively. "Look Hermione, I don't know what Dean told you but I would never go through your things, let alone take your ... y'know ..." Hermione's automatic reaction was to tell him to be quiet but this new conversation tangent had definitely piqued her interest. "My what Ronald?" She challenged him and Ron's eyes widened in startled realisation that Hermione had no clue what he was talking about. "I, uh..." he chuckled nervously, his cheeks flushing almost as brightly as his hair. "We're coming back to this later Ronald because I actually came to talk to you about something."(edited)

"Yeah, alright," Ron said. He was chewing loudly on what Hermione assumed was a piece of Drooble's. "What is it?" She sucked in a breath. "I - I'm sort of - " She couldn't do it. "You're what?" Smiling weakly, she mumbled, "I'm going to be busy on my big Ancient Runes translation for the next week so I won't have as much time to help you with your homework." Ron frowned. "Oh, damn, I was really depending on you for that Charms essay... Oh well, I think I'll be able to figure it out. Harry's alright at Charms, isn't he?" "Yeah, he is." Hermione gulped. "And - and if you guys are really behind, I can make time for - " "No, no. I know you want all Os... I can afford a rubbish mark or two in Charms. Don't worry about it." He smiled so genuinely at her that it broke her heart. "Harry and I will be fine... Merlin, you made it sound like you were about to tell me the sky was falling!" For a moment, his humor actually helped her forget her endless slew of problems. "You and Harry doing homework without me? It might as well be!"

Hermione wasn't quite sure what had stopped her from telling him. Maybe it was the pure trust she saw in his eyes or the warmth of his smile but she just couldn't bring herself to tell Ron that one of his best friends was not the person he thought she was. She had absolutely no idea how he'd react! She did have to tell him though, she knew that. And she would. But not tonight. And if Seamus did anything otherwise he'd meet the business end of her wand and she waved hers with far more wicked efficiently than Finnigan ever could. He should be shaking in his boots rather than tormenting her. Why was she letting him? She'd have to rectify that.

*** Three days had passed. Three days and she still hadn't told Ron. Three days of Seamus smirking at her every time she met his eyes. Three days of internally scolding herself. "You okay, Hermione?" He sat across from her, chewing on a sausage roll and concern swimming in his blue eyes. "I'm fine." She flashed a tight smile and shoveled a spoonful of mushy peas into her mouth. Unfortunately, some did not end up in her mouth at all. "Oh, you've got a bit of - " Ron reached out to thumb away the offending foodstuff. Anxious, Hermione pulled away and shook her head. Tears welled in her eyes, which she tried to hide by looking down. "I'm - I'm sorry, I can't do this, Ron." And as she ran off, all she heard was him call, "Can't do what?" He repeated it to the table at large, but she did not care to turn around and see what they had to say about it.

Hermione's sobs echoed against the dingy forgotten tilling. She wasn't crying out of sadness, it was frustration. Frustration with herself. It was her that was dragging this out, making it harder on herself and Ron. All she had to do was just speak to him honestly but instead she hid in the second floor girls' bathroom, crying to no one. "Well that was rather dramatic don't you think?" She stopped sobbing immediately, the familiar voice giving her frustration a new target. She pulled her wand from her robe and had it poised at eye level as she turned. "Get out of my face Finnigan or I'll do something I certainly won't regret." "Woah," he said, his hands raised defensively. "That's a bit uncalled for. You're only mad at yourself." She stared at him, the fury twitching her wand hand, the wicked spell on the tip of her tongue. Then, she sighed and dropped her arm. "Y'know what? Just go tell everyone. I don't care anymore." Seamus looked back at her in astonishment. "You really think I would tell people something like that?"

"I mean, you've threatened as much, haven't you?" Seamus sank to the floor with her and sighed. "Weasley's my mate, and no offense to him, but he isn't all that sharp, is he?" Hermione sniffled and wiped away her tears. "N-no, he's not." "It gets old watching him all besotted with you, groveling about like a moron and moaning about you in his sleep. And he can't move on if you don't bloody tell him now, can he?" "I know he can't but - but it's hard. I do care about him, but - " "But he's no Lovegood." She swallowed hard. "Right." Seamus patted her on the leg. "Well, Granger, I suppose that means there's two people you need to be telling, then, isn't it?" "I'm not sure what you mean." "I mean, if this whole Loony thing - " "Don't call her that!" He smirked. "My point, exactly." He got to his feet and reached out. "C'mon then. About time you got Weasley out of the way at least, yeah?" She sniffled and nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right."(edited)

Seamus got to his feet, holding out a hand from Hermione to take. She took it and he pulled her up with a warm smile. "Why are you being so nice to me?" "What? I'm always nice!" Hermione looked at him incredulously and after a moment of defiance, he conceded. "Okay, maybe I realised that was maybe making the situation worse." "Maybe?!" "Okay, definitely! I just wanted to make it better," he says. Hermione nods quietly. "I think I like nice Seamus," she tells him. "Don't get used to it, I got a rep to protect." "What rep?!" "Y'know, devilish, charming bad boy with a sexy accent," he told her. Hermione snorted a laugh. Seamus narrowed his eyes at her slightly. "Besides, no one would believe you anyway." "Now, that is true."

Chuckling to herself, Hermione followed Seamus back to the Great Hall, her heart pounding hard with a new sense of courage. She sat back down across from Ron and gave him a sheepish smile. But before she could get out a word, he said, "Bloody hell, you sure ran out of here fast. I didn't realize a bit of mushy peas could get you so emotional." "Emotional?" she repeated. Apparently, he was going to make it easier than she thought. "Well, you were crying, and - Hermione, it was only a joke - " "Yes, well God forbid I have feelings, Ronald!" His eyes wide, he said, "It was only a bit of mushy peas - " Hermione saw Seamus leveling a dark gaze at her, warning her to approach this in a much better way, but Ron really knew how to push her. "Well, maybe it's not just mushy peas. Maybe I have other things going on that might make it a bit difficult for me to sit here with you and pretend - and pretend - " Harry was staring now too. He dropped a slab of ham from his fork. "And pretend what?" "That I like you!" she shouted. "I mean - oh, Ronald - I didn't - " He drew his brows together, looking gobsmacked, just as she expected. For years, she had been flirting with him, hoping to feel something for him beyond friendship, but she just...didn't. "Ron, I'm sorry - " "No, it's okay," he muttered, getting to his feet. "I erm - I just remembered I - er - I have that...that Charms essay..." And as he rushed out of the Great Hall, she turned back to Harry and gave him a sorrowful look. He shook his head at her. "Well, that went well." She groaned. She really had made a nasty habit of screwing everything up.(edited)

Hermione pulled her robes tighter around her, snuggling her chin into the Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck. It was mid-October but she always found that the winter months came to Hogwarts earlier than usual. Plus the cool air rolling off the water and over her where she perched by the Great Lake wouldn't have helped. It was quiet, eerily so but Herimone found that she quite enjoyed it. It gave her peace from the memories of what a mess she'd made. She didn't want to go back to the common room, she didn't have the heart to. She couldn't stay in the great hall either, not with all those eyes on her. Even the library hadn't brought her any relief so she let her feet carry her down to the water and she'd been there since. She sighed. "That was a heavy sigh, something weighing on you Hermione?" Hermione jumped at her voice, her heart thudding beneath her ribs. "Luna! Hi!" "Sorry, did I interrupt your solitude?" "No, not at all!" "May I join you?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded.(edited)

The grey atmosphere was thick with silence for a moment. There they sat, almost as though nothing were going on between the two of them. To be fair, nothing was going on between them. Luna had no idea how Hermione felt, and as far as Hermione was concerned, it was going to stay that way for the foreseeable future. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Luna said. Hermione could barely think, let alone speak. She could feel Luna's knee against her thigh and it was all too much. "Er - erm - yeah, really lovely," she stammered. Luna smiled. "I always like autumn here. The Worfbingler’s start to come out. They hibernate the rest of the year, you know."(edited)

Hermione did not bother asking what a Worfbingler was. Even if she wanted to, she was too focused on trying to breathe. "Ginny told me what happened with Ronald. I was awfully sorry to hear it." Hermione drew her brows together. "Luna, I really don't want to talk about it." Still smiling serenely, Luna said, "That's okay. You don't have to. I can see it upsets you. The Rogiblins lifted the ends of your hair as soon as I mentioned it." "No, Luna that's just - " Hermione stopped, realizing she should just be grateful for the company. "Yeah, I suppose that does happen when I get upset." Luna nodded. "They only like kind people. That's why you'll never see Draco Malfoy's hair out of place." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I suspect a Rogiblin would die if it got within a few feet of him." Hermione laughed. "I want to die every time I get within a few feet of him. Have you smelled that terrible cologne he wears?"

Luna smiled and said, “Yes, dad wears the same cologne.”

"Oh," Hermione said, flushing. "I didn't mean - " "I'm not offended. It is not my favorite smell, either." You're my favorite smell, Hermione thought. Upon realizing how creepy her thought was, she shook it off. "Hey." Hermione glanced up to see Harry. He sat on the ground on her other side and folded his legs. "Hey." "Hello, Harry." "Hey, Luna." He cleared his throat. "Erm - Hermione? Ron said - " "Hermione would prefer not to speak about Ronald right now," Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks, Luna," Hermione mumbled. Harry gave her a questioning look. "Okay...it's just - he came back looking for you and he - he didn't understand why you'd do that and I might've - " His eyes traveled to Luna. "Harry, you didn't!" Hermione gasped. Harry grimaced. "He thought it was him and I - I didn't want him to think that it was and - " "So you told him that I'm - " Her eyes darted to Luna too. "That I'm - you know." "I didn't mean to! He kept asking if it was his...his hair and he was smelling his armpits in front of the entire Great Hall..." "That's not a good excuse, Harry! It's not my fault he was making a fool of himself!" "And it's not my fault you're - " Harry glanced at Luna again. "Oh, for Merlin's sake." He stood up and stormed off and Hermione closed her eyes. The silence that followed was awkward. "You know," Luna said, softly, "Ronald will move on over time. I think it will help that you don't like another boy." Hermione went cold. "And how do you know that I don't?" Luna cocked her head to the side. "Well, you don't like boys at all, do you? It seemed quite obvious that's what you and Harry's argument was about." Hermione thought she was going to vomit. "Well, I - I - " "It's okay," Luna said with a smile. "I don't like them either. No boys like me, though, so I suppose that makes things a bit easier."

"You shouldn't speak that way about yourself, Luna," Hermione disagreed. "It is entirely untrue, you're wonderful." Luna smiled warmly back at Hermione. The kind of warm smile that Luna did often, slightly wistful but always sincere. Hermione see Luna thinking, it was her usual contemplative expression she often had before informing her companions of some tidbit of magical information that could only be found in the tiniest corner of the largest textbook. Hermione never ceased to be amazed by her. "I feel that you might have to give Ronald a little time, his upset is certainly understandable," Luna remarks. "It is?" Hermione asks, earns a light chuckle from Luna. "Of course. You, Hermione, are the most spectacular witch I've ever met. Your rejection would not go down easy." "I'm spectacular?" Hermione gulped, losing her voice a little in the words. "I'm just a muggle born, not a pure blood like you." "Being a pure blood is overrated," Luna replies as she lays a delicate hand over Hermione's. "Being pure of heart is what really counts."

"Pure of heart," Hermione repeated, shakily. "I'm too uptight to be pure of heart." Luna smiled. "It's well intentioned. I admire it quite a lot, honestly." Hermione felt like she was barely breathing, like the moment was something from a dream. "Well I - I - thank you, I think..." Still grinning, Luna asked, "Hermione, may I kiss you?" Hermione's eyes widened. She thought she was imagining the words that had come from the blonde's mouth - the words she had been dying for her to say for well over a year. "Excuse me?" "I asked if I may kiss you. The way you're looking at me suggests that you'd like me to, but I wanted to ask for consent, as kissing can be quite a big deal." Hermione could barely manage to squeak out, "Erm - y -yes. I - I'd quite like that, actually."

She watched as Luna leaned forward slowly, as though searching for any last minute sign of hesitancy on Hermione's face. A surge of anticipation and longing rushed through her. No longer could Hermione wait. She moved forward, closing the distance between them. Their lips met. Once, twice, thrice.

It was like electricity. Hermione felt it all the way from her lips to her toes. It crackled in her fingertips. It grew hot in her cheeks. Every inch of her knew that she was meant to be with Luna and Luna was meant to be with her. She had never known true magic until that moment. "Wow," was all she could manage. Wow. She realized how silly she must've sounded. "That's a good way to describe it," Luna said, smiling. Hermione swallowed and nodded. "Y-yeah, I think so. I - erm - I've been thinking about doing that for a long while." Lune tilted her head to the side. "Well, as we both seemed to enjoy it, we ought to do it more often, don't you think?" Hermione took a shuddering breath. She wanted nothing more than that, and suddenly, Ronald Weasley escaped her mind completely. She and Luna had kissed. And they were going to kiss more. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay after all.


End file.
